This invention is directed to novel substituted phenylalkanoic acids and their derivatives, to methods of preparing such acids and derivatives, and to their use in pharmaceutical compositions.
During recent years increasing use has been made of phenylalkanoic acids in human medicine for treating inflammatory and pyretic diseases as well as for relieving pain. While having a satisfactory effectiveness, some of these known compounds exhibit substantial and undesirable side effects.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide for phenylalkanoic compounds which have a satisfactory anti-inflammatory, antitussive, analgesic and antipyretic activity while showing substantially no undesirable side effects.
A further object is a pharmaceutical preparation containing the novel phenylalkanoic compounds in a form suitable for therapeutic administration.
Still another object of the invention is a novel method of treating inflammatory diseases, tussive states, pain symptoms and pyretic diseases.
Other objects will become apparent as the specification proceeds.